"A Rugrats Vacation"
A Rugrats Vacation is a Season 4 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Plot A Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats Vacation is a double length episode from season four, in which the gang takes a vacation to Las Vegas, Nevada (which Ryan, Alvin, the babies, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters call "Slots Vegas"). The episode begins with the characters packing quickly for their trip and boarding the R.V., followed by Angelica singing a song about their vacation to Las Vegas. Upon arrival in Las Vegas, Didi, Betty, and Charlotte go on a girls' day out, leaving the men in charge of the kids. Drew, Howard, and Chaz going skiing. Then, Grandpa Lou goes to play in the casino leaving Stu with Kids World's Adventures Team and the kids. Kids World's Adventures Team and the babies quickly get away from him and go on one of their typical adventures. To save the Kittens, Angelica has to perform her own version of "Vacation". Trivia * Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * When the gang first checks into the Viking Hotel, Tommy is wearing his usual blue t-shirt and diaper, but in the next scene, he is in his pajamas. * Even though almost all the friends and family goes on vacation, Boris and Minka will go. * Three minor characters from Season 1 make cameo appearances as circus audience members: Ramon and his girlfriend Pamela from Little Dude, and in front of them the little boy with the glasses from Momma Trauma. * Ramon is going out with Pamela in this episode, though in Little Dude, he fell for her friend Kristen. * In the scene when Ramon appears, there is a man with a shirt that says "Green Bay Meat Packers" a reference to the Green Bay NFL team The Packers. * Heimlich and Bob are a parody of Siegfried and Roy. * The theme song to this episode is "Vacation" (1982) by The Go-Go's. * This was at least the second time Phil and Lil had been to Las Vegas. It was mentioned in The Last Babysitter that their mom took them there one weekend. * Angelica performs her version of "Vacation" Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Vacation.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART